Tak Bisa Tidur
by Rabendaa Violant
Summary: Ficlet AkaKuro/Sudah pukul 2 dini hari, dan mata Tetsuya tak kunjung juga terpejam. Berhasil tidak Sei-kunnya membantu/AkaKuro/BoysLove


**© Rebendaa Violant**

 **Tak Bisa Tidur**

 **By : Violant**

 **Ficlet AkaKuro**

 **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but this story my own.**

 **Antara judul, isi, dan summry tidak ada kesinkronan.**

 **Typo anywhere!**

 **Enjoy the Fiction!**

...

Sepasang netra biru muda milik Tetsuya—pemuda berambut sama dengan warna iris matanya. Masih saja kuat terjaga. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang juga untuk menutup kelopak mata pemilik zodiak aquarius ini.

Pukul dua dini hari sudah, jarum pendek pada angka dua dan jarum panjang di angka empat. Sepuluh menit lagi setengah tiga..

Frustasi, ingin sekali ia lekas tidur dan menjemput kantuk. Namun yang diinginkan tak didapat. Tubuhnya berbalik-balik, ke kanan-ke kiri. Segala macam posisi ternyaman dicobanya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Bedcover sudah tidak berbentuk, hancur gara-gara gerakan tubuh dari Tetsuya.

Suara detakan jam mengalun makin nyaring masuk ke telinga, memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kamar. Cahaya redup lampu tidur entah kenapa juga ikut berduet dengan suara jam. Menghasilkan suasana yang membuat Tetsuya makin sulit untuk tidur.

Tubuhnya bangun, posisi berubah dari berbaring—lalu duduk. Bersandar pada bedrest. Helaan nafas keluar melalui mulut dan hidung mancung milik pemuda baby blue berpiyama berwarna sama dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Motif lucu memenuhi piyama tidur yang ia kenakan—gambar minuman favorit; vanila milikshake dan ice cream.

Rasa gelisah makin menghinggap di hati dan pikiran Tetsuya. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Tangannya terulur mengambir benda persegi panjang berwarna rose gold pada meja di samping ranjangnya. Jari lentik milik Tetsuya bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel pintar yang ia beli lima bulan lalu. Jarinya terus menelusuri kontak telephon—nomor ponsel seseorang yang kiranya dapat menolongnya—membantu keluar dari situasi ini.

Ponsel pintar tertempel pada telinganya, **Tut...Tut...** dua menit berlalu, hanya nada kostan khas menyambungkan panggilanlah yang ia dengar. **Tut...Tut...** nada itu terus mengalun, ke telinga Tetsuya.

" **Ada apa Tetsuya?"** akhirnya, dijawab juga.

"Sei-kun, tolong!" suara memelas keluar dari mulut mungil Tetsuya. Hanya Seijuurou lah yang bisa menolongnya—pikir Tetsuya.

" **Kau kenapa Tetsuya? Terjadi sesuatu pada mu?"** nada bicara Seijuurou langsung berubah, berbeda dengan kalimat pertama tadi—suara khas orang bangun tidur. Dan yang ini, seperti biasa malahan terdengar khawatir.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, ia agak malu berkata. "Aku tidak bisa tidur Sei-kun. Mungkin gara-gara tadi sebelum tidur minum kopi." Seperti berbisik tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Seijuurou di seberang telephon.

" **Aku harus apa Tetsuya?"** BakAkashi—batin Tetsuya. "Aku ingin tidur Sei-kun, besok aku ada kuis. Pertanyaan Sei-kun bikin kesal saja." Bibir Tetsuya sudah maju ke depan.

Suara tawa dari seberang telephon, tawa pemuda berambut merah itu pecah. **"Jangan kesal gitu dong Tetsuya! Aku akan ke kamar mu, buka pintu balkon mu ya."** Sambungan telephon langsung diputus oleh Tetsuya. Ponselnya ia lempar ke kasur, langsung berjalan ke arah balkon membuka pintu kaca tersebut.

Angin malam terasa dingin sekali, piyama yang ia kenakan berkibar oleh angin. Dingin menggamit kulitnya, bulu kuduk berdiri karena dingin.

Langit malam ini cukup indah bertabur bintang, rembulan kali ini memasuki masa berbentuk sabit. Pandangan Tetsuya sejenak berpindah menatap langit, jarang-jarang dapat kesempatan menikmati langit malam nan indah. Terakhir kali kalau diingat, waktu ia sekolah menengah pertama—perkemahan sabtu-minggu. Malam itu ramai-ramai bersama teman-temannya, berbaring beralaskan tanah dan mata mereka termanjakan oleh langit bertabur bintang.

Katakan saja ia alay dan lebay, tapi Tetsuya anggap itu hal wajar karena sungguh rindu hal itu. semoga suatu saat mendapatkan kesempatan lagi menghabiskan malam di bawah langit bersama teman-teman.

 **Bruk**

Kepala Tetsuya tertoleh, ke arah sumber suara. Mata berwarna samudra mengerjap—berkedip beberapa kali. Bibirnya lalu maju ke depan, diiringi dengan helaan nafas. "Sei-kun lama sekali!" tangan terlipat menutup dada dan bibir merah mengerucut.

"Jadi, masalah mu apa Tetsuya?" pemuda Akashi mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku sudah ceritakan tadi bukan pada Sei-kun," telapak kaki tak berbalut apapun itu melangkah masuk, meningkalkan serambi balkon dan diikuti Seijuurou di belakang.

Pantatnya menyentuh permukaan kasur—yang bedcovernya sudah tidak terpasang rapi lagi."gara-gara mengikuti taruhan Kise-kun, meminum kopi paling banyak. Jadinya sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur."

Seijuurou tertawa, ia menyusul Tetsuya. Duduk di tempat tidur pemuda biru muda itu, "Salah Tetsuya sendiri, kenapa mau saja ikut-ikutan." Sebuah tamparan melayang ke lengan atas Seijuurou. Sang pelaku tentu saja Tetsuya.

"Sakit!" Seijuurou mengusap lengannya. "Sei-kun itu bikin kesal. Aku minta solusi bukan minta dibuat jadi kesal." Kepala birunya ia sandarnya dengan ayunan keras pada bedrest.

Pemuda berpiyama tidur berwarna putih dengan warna biru malam dibeberapa bagian pada atasannya juga mengikuti apa yang Tetsuya lakukan.

"Bagaimana tidak tergiur kalau hadiahnya vanila milkshake, akukan mana tahan." Mata Tetsuya langsung berbinar manakala mengucapkan minuman kesukaan. "Kecintaan mu pada vanila milkshake membuat kau jadi buta Tetsuya, segala jenis hal kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Sei-kun jangan lebay!"

Tak terasa sudah pukul tiga dini hari,"Ya ampun Sei-kun, bagaimana ini? sudah pukul tiga." Tetsuya menujukkan raut panik.

 **Grep**

Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya ke dekapannya, "Hush! Jangan panik Tetsuya, tenanglah. Kalau kau berisik nanti ibu dan ayah mu akan bangun. Mereka pasti ke sini." Kepala Tetsuya tersandar pada dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Kalau ketahuan nanti aku bisa dimarahi, gara-gara kabur malam-malam hanya ke rumaha Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya diam, ia menikmati pelakukan Seijuurou kepadanya—mengusap kepala birunya.

"Pejamkan mata mu Tetsuya!" perintah Seijuurou."Tidak bisa Sei-kun," sebuah gelengan dari Tetsuya."kalau mata ku terpejam pasti terbuka lagi."

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Pejamkan saja, nanti lama-kelamaan pasti Tetsuya akan tertidur."

Anggukan patuh Tetsuya menjadi permulaan, matanya ia pejamkan. Tangan Seijuurou masih betah mengelus pucuk kepala Tetsuya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, sebuah dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur terdengar. Asalnya dari Tetsuya.

Akhirnya anak ini tertidur juga, Seijuurou menarik selimut. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Tetsuya. Ia akan menghabiskan jam tidur malamnya di sini, menginap di kamar Tetsuya.

Ia juga ikut menyusul Tetsuya, menutup mata beriris merah miliknya dengan kelopak mata. Ia besok sekolah—sama seperti Tetsuya.

...

...

...

 **Fin!**

 **a/n : ceritanya Seijuurou sama Tetsuya itu rumahnya sebelahan, mereka tetanggaan**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Doumo minna-san!  
ini fiksi AkaKuro pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan dan dipublish. Senang sekali, meskipun tau ini masih jauh dari kata baik. Maklumlah newbie.**

 **Anggap saja ini buat AkaKuro Week /telat woy!/**

 **Silahkan kritik dan sarannya disertakan di kotak review!**

 **Regart, Violant!**

 **(** mulai ditulis pada 21 Maret pada kertas HVS, saat latihan simulasi UNBK. Diselesaikan pada 14 April **)**

...

...

...

 **Omake**

Pukul tujuh pagi, begitulah yang ditunjukkan oleh jam putih di dinding kamar Tetsuya. Setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Tapi dua orang dibalik selimut, masih betah saja tidur padahal mereka akan sekolah.

 **Kret!**

Pintu putih kamar Tetsuya terbuka,"Tet-chan, cepat bangun. Ini sudah benar-benar terlambat." Baru selesai kalimat terbit dari mulut ibu Tetsuya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Tetsuya yang masih tertidur dan seseorang di samping anaknya—itu Seijuurou.

Keberadaan sang ibu sepertinya mengusik tidur Tetsuya, matanya terbuka."Ibu." suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tet-chan, bagaimana bisa Seijuurou bisa tidur di sini?" ibunya bertanya heran."Oh, Sei-kun," Tetsuya melirik ke samping.

"Ono, Ibu—"

"Sei-chan kau di sini?" perkataan Tetsuya terpotong oleh seorang wanita—seumuran dengan sang ibu.

"Sei-chan kau tidur di sini?" tanya wanita berambut merah sepinggul,"Bibi!" seru Tetsuya.

"Ku kira Sei-chan pergi duluan ke tempat Tetsuya, ia belum sarapan. Tapi ternyata masih tidur dan itu di tempat Tetsuya." Kata ibu Seijuurou—wanita berambut merah itu adalah ibunya Seijuurou.

"Jadi begini," Tetsuya angkat bicara. Mulutnya baru ingin berkata,"Sayang, sepertinya nanti dulu bicaranya. Setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan di mulai." Tunjuk ibu Tetsuya pada jam.

Mata Tetsuya membola, "SEI-KUN, CEPAT BANGUN! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT INI." Seijuurou dibuat kaget oleh teriakkan Tetsuya. Ia langsung bangun, namun ia lebih kaget lagi melihat sang ibu dan ibunya Tetsuya ada di hadapan.

Ia lihat Tetsuya kalang kabut masuk kamar mandi sambil meraih handuk kasar.

"Nah Sei-chan, kau juga mandi dulu. Ceritanya nanti sepulang sekolah." Ucap sang ibu.

Oh, otak pintarnya baru saja mencerna teriakan Tetsuya tadi. Mereka sudah terlambat. Ia langsung berlari menuju rumah meninggalkan ibunya di kamar Tetsuya.


End file.
